


how to pet your cat

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 双性（已成年）小助手！含详细女性器官描写！含兽化！含少量双龙！4p！！万字pwp！超级ooc！天雷滚滚！！请务必慎入！！成年双性小助手（猫）616盾 史蒂夫（西伯利亚虎）狮盾 罗杰斯（狮子）mcu盾 Steve（金毛犬）





	how to pet your cat

**Author's Note:**

> 双性（已成年）小助手！含详细女性器官描写！含兽化！含少量双龙！4p！！万字pwp！超级ooc！  
天雷滚滚！！请务必慎入！！
> 
> 成年双性小助手（猫）  
616盾 史蒂夫（西伯利亚虎）  
狮盾 罗杰斯（狮子）  
mcu盾 Steve（金毛犬）

  
史蒂夫打扫战场时，听到草丛里有些动静。

那是一窝野猫，母猫和许多幼崽已经在战火中死去了，只有一只小奶猫在母猫的身下躲过一劫，此时正无助地四处探索，让他想到曾经瘦弱的自己。

他凑过去闻，灼热的吐息喷到小奶猫的身上。嗅到虎的气味，小家伙不但没有躲开，反而向着温暖的地方靠近，颤颤巍巍的转过头，翡翠眼珠还覆盖着泪膜，小奶猫对着他张开了粉红色小嘴巴。

咪——

史蒂夫将小猫揣回了军营。

  
小猫有粉色的鼻子和肉垫，身子还没有他的手掌大，身上还是属于幼崽的绒毛。那双圆圆的翡翠色眼睛一看到他，粉嫩的嘴巴就咪咪地叫。

小家伙路还走不稳，毛绒绒的身子就颤颤巍巍，小尾巴还没有长开，竖起来像一根小天线，跟着小屁股一晃一晃，一旦摔倒就会露出覆盖薄毛的粉色小肚子。

史蒂夫利用队长特权，每天向军需处多要一勺牛奶喂这个可怜又可爱的小东西。

最开始他只是安静待在史蒂夫的衣襟或口袋里，有时缩成一个小毛球睡大觉，有时会好奇地探出小脑瓜。

几周之后小猫咪就能稳稳当当的跑跳了，能跳到他的床上一起睡觉，沿着他的裤腿爬到胸前的口袋里，还能自食其力捕老鼠和麻雀。

军营里不止他一个兽化人，也许是自小养的猫习惯了他的存在，并不害怕他这头西伯利亚虎。

Steve喜欢极了——虽然金毛犬什么都喜欢，但显然他尤为喜欢巴基。他双手捧着小家伙的时候，激动得尾巴差点冒出来。事实上巴基也喜欢他，后来常常把猎回来的野兔分给他一半，并表示“我要看好你的后背”。

罗杰斯作为战场指挥官，喜怒不形于色，但毫无疑问，他也喜欢巴基，比他表现出来的多的多。

幸运的是巴基在狮子和老虎的身边怡然自得，不但没有任何不适应，反而每天爬到在史蒂夫的背上打滚撒娇，追着老虎甩来甩去的尾巴跑，晚上钻到老虎的怀里睡觉——他偏爱把自己捡回来的史蒂夫，这点让Steve和罗杰斯都非常嫉妒。

大半年后的一天史蒂夫回到帐篷里，听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，一掀开门帘就看见一个赤身裸体的棕发少年翻他的行军囊。

在他踏进第一步的同时，少年头顶的猫耳就竖起来，翡翠色圆眼睛与史蒂夫四目相对，嘴里还叼着他收起来的小鱼干，紧接着喵一声蹿到了床底下躲起来。小鱼干也不要了。

虽然外表差别很大，但他仍然知道，那是他的巴基。

于是他将门帘放下，以防让其他人看见。

猫的柔韧性真是不可思议，能将身子缩进那么低矮的地方。

然后史蒂夫捡起小鱼干，蹲下身，像往常那样在翡翠色眼睛前晃了晃，小猫似乎有所顾忌，置之不理。

于是他拿出了一条肥美的小鲜鱼。

那小鼻子动了动，小猫就躲不住了，试着往前探身，蹿出的刹那被一双温暖有力的大手抱住了，抱到怀里。

史蒂夫抚摸少年的耳朵和后背，满心惊喜——现在他们又多了一名兽化人成员。更何况这一切都异常合适，少年难以言喻的漂亮，和猫咪的形态一样可爱。

巴基在史蒂夫怀里狼吞虎咽地吃小鱼，几口就吃干净了，还意犹未尽地吮手指，像猫啃肉垫那样咂砸有声。

他躺在史蒂夫的怀里，翡翠色圆眼睛充满了灵性，一眨不眨地凝视他。

随后，史蒂夫听到了猫咪那种奶声奶气的声音——

“史蒂夫。”

那是巴基开口说的第一个词，他的名字。

就像天籁那样动听。

  
巴基非常了解自己和Steve的区别——猫科和犬科——但他一直认为自己将来会成为史蒂夫或者罗杰斯那样气派雄壮的大猫，现在只是没长大而已。

罗杰斯在战场上的狮吼威风极了，能鼓舞士气吓跑纳粹。他也跟着模仿，时常暗中练习，相信终有一日自己也能像罗杰斯那样气震山河喝退敌军。

他在史蒂夫背上午睡的时候，霍奇又来捉弄他。

他弓起背亮出爪子，做足了蓄力，爆出一声威风凛凛的狮吼——

喵嗷！！

霍奇正想取笑，浅寐的西伯利亚虎一睁眼睛，对他亮出獠牙。

站在老虎背上的小猫看到霍奇屁滚尿流地跑了，对自己的狮吼感到非常满意。

“他被我吓跑了。”小家伙昂首挺胸。

“不错，被你吓跑了。”

史蒂夫附和，一爪子把小猫按下来，搂着一起睡午觉。

但是后来他再也没见到史蒂夫。

  
巴基每天都会路过一些挂袜子的帐篷，总有不少大兵在帐篷外面笑着指指点点。

猫的听觉能清晰地捕捉到帐篷里男人的粗喘和姑娘的娇吟。

撞到几次之后他就禁不住好奇里面到底是什么、有什么好看，于是仗着猫的身份偷偷溜进去。

帐篷里是两个赤裸的人类纠缠在一起，正在交配。

巴基将两人看了个光，于是下意识去比较，发现士兵哪里都不如史蒂夫好看——如果想看裸体他可以看史蒂夫洗澡。然后就觉得无聊，舔舔毛、伸伸懒腰，追自己的尾巴玩。

他不小心碰倒了铁质行军水壶，发出一串惊天动地的响动，惊得床上两个人都停下来。

他马上四肢蹬地蹿出现场，引起帐篷外大兵们一阵哄笑。

背后传来一声怒吼:

“罗杰斯！管好你的猫！”

逃窜的过程中一只大手准确抓住他的后颈把他拎起来。

他四肢扑腾。

罗杰斯的脸映入眼帘。

他乖乖听话。

罗杰斯单手拎着他，脸上没什么更多的表情，却不怒自威。狮子把他放到怀里，仍有一手掐着他的后颈。

“走，我们去谈谈。”

巴基咪咪叫，尝试撒娇以逃避惩罚。哪知男人除了加快脚步之外不为所动，他生气地咬对方的手指，故作凶猛，终是舍不得咬破。

罗杰斯索性逗弄他，手指有意无意拨弄他的小舌头，他把那根手指当成了假想敌，抱住了又咬又踢，玩得不亦乐乎。

罗杰斯耐心地纵着他玩闹。

“史蒂夫呢？”玩够了，巴基问。

“你最好不要去找他。”

“为什么?”

“他不想伤害你，我也不想。”

作为军队里一名优秀的侦察兵，巴基为了得到情报不择手段，懂得罗杰斯最喜欢他怎样，于是马上装可怜，撒娇道:

“求你了——Daddy。”

罗杰斯明显动摇了。

“这不是玩笑，除非……”

“除非什么?”

“……你会后悔的，小东西。”

  
罗杰斯带他来到一间上锁的房间——那是他们四个在总部共用的寝室，全是雄虎发情的气味。

不但史蒂夫，连Steve也在，是金毛犬的样子，一见他们就扑过来摇尾巴，翻身对巴基露出肚皮。

老虎率先行动起来，大爪子按在了巴基身上，给他的小猫咪舔毛。

小家伙不情愿，老虎低吼一声，叼起后颈咬了咬，小猫就不动了，几下就被舔得浑身湿漉漉，咪咪地叫。

罗杰斯也凑过来，用鼻子贴近，仔细闻他的肚子，又往下了一点，闻他的私处，判断他是否处在发情期。

“你不该来这里，现在后悔也来不及了。”

狮子舔舔他的私处，尝试帮他发情。

大型猛兽灼热的吐息喷在最脆弱致命的部位，小猫呜呜低鸣，用肉垫去拍狮子的鼻骨。

小猫被舔得受不了，现出了人形。

虽然已经成年，可人类外表仍然像一名少年，皮肤白皙，身材修长纤细，柔软的棕发中冒出三角形的猫耳，蓬松的尾巴在身后扫来扫去。

狮子老虎即使变成了人形，也依然是壮硕的大块头，肌肉像小山似的鼓胀着，胳膊粗壮得像坦克炮筒，单手就能拎起他。

巴基用尾巴挡住自己两腿之间，耳朵向后撇去。

一双熟悉的大手轻而易举的箍住了他的腰。

“我就不客气了。”

他被他的队长按在了身下，一只手从他的腰摸下来，分开他的双腿。

史蒂夫的视线立刻被粉嫩的肉缝粘住了。

他在史蒂夫狩猎的时候见过这种眼神——那时他们在欧洲战场饿了两天，史蒂夫瞧见了一头鲜美的山羊。

巴基不由得把自己缩得更小，既紧张又期待。

史蒂夫带着茧子的手指在肉缝上流连。

当那双蔚蓝色眼睛与他四目相对时，巴基几乎是瞬间就沉沦进了满溢的柔情之中。

那是他的队长，他暗恋的男人。

而那个受人敬仰的队长也全心全意爱他。

男人抱住他接吻，他主动张开嘴去勾史蒂夫的舌头，用自己为数不多的技巧努力迎合对方。

史蒂夫的手抚摸他裸露的皮肤，在胸前流连了几次，大得能盖住他整个肩膀。

唇齿纠缠之间，巴基不由自主勾住对方的脖子，摸到了壮硕的背肌。

他沉浸在这温柔的爱抚之中，那些细碎的亲吻落在脸颊和脖子上，然后男人一路吻下去，把脸贴在他的胸口，用力闻了闻，亲吻娇小的乳鸽，含住了樱桃。

巴基惊喘了几声，低头看到老虎金色的脑袋埋在自己胸前，平日那个一本正经不苟言笑的男人正着迷地舔吮他的胸，舔得啧啧有声。

巴基的脸都烧起来，他抓住了史蒂夫的手，然后在对方疑惑的目光下，慢慢把男人的手放到了自己腿间的雌花上。

他听到男人倏地吐出一声粗喘，低沉得像兽吼。

“我为你准备好了。”

做完了这个，巴基立刻软软的躺了回去，不敢看对方的眼睛，捂住了发烧的脸。

他感觉到史蒂夫的手指拨开了肉唇，探索那一处秘密花园。娇嫩雌花能感受到指腹的纹理和粗糙的茧子是如何摩擦过脆弱细腻的皮肤。

陌生的酥麻滋味袭来，男人的手指越发得寸进尺，在小花苞里为所欲为，拇指和食指捏住了花蒂，富有技巧地揉捏、按压、抚弄、打圈、摩擦，时快时慢，时轻时重，花核迅速在手指间肿胀挺立。

巴基瞪大了眼睛、弓起身子，两腿乱蹬，不但撼动不了分毫，反而把幼嫩的花苞更往史蒂夫的手里送，让男人能欺负得变本加厉。

初经人事的小猫不知所措地呻吟，根本不知道自己正在像姑娘那样叫床。

似乎玩弄他也很有感觉一样，史蒂夫再次埋头在他胸前，把灼热的喘息喷到他的胸腹，对着凸起的软肉又舔又咬。

那种奇妙的感觉随之源源不断的传递过来，麻痒又火热，让他的体内像是着了火一样，又好像无数手指在难以启齿的部位按压，明明难以忍受，却说不出的舒爽。

“史蒂夫、史蒂夫……！”

面对逐渐攀升的热辣感巴基束手无策，不知想要停下还是渴求更多，只得呼唤心上人的名字。

他侧过头，看到另外两个史蒂夫正在注视他。

金毛犬满脸通红眼神羞涩，又忍不住定定地看他，虽然用手挡着，但下半身非常诚实的挺立着，还流出了前液。而雄狮看起来耐心无穷，沉稳地注视他正被玩弄的模样。

察觉到他的目光，年轻的队长走过来。作为一只金毛犬，虽然变成人形之后体型相近，但与西伯利亚虎不同，他身上是温柔和阳光的味道。

此时他的老虎拿起了一个软垫，垫在巴基的屁股下面，把下半身抬高。两条结实的双臂轻而易举勾住他的两条腿，向外拉开。

巴基坐起来，两手向后撑住自己，双腿对着男人完全敞开，诱人的私密之处彻底暴露在男人的视线之下。

猫的柔软性让他轻松保持这个姿势。

Steve抚摸柔软的棕发和猫耳，巴基则拉过他接吻。

在猫舌的进攻之下，大个子的呼吸很快就乱了套，急切想要索求更多，却又不得章法。

这个大金毛犬，连接吻都不会，还是个纯情处男。

巴基对他眨眨眼睛，勾起一丝坏笑。

“你真甜，尝起来就像水蜜桃。”

金毛犬的脸更红了，尾巴在身后愉快地摇摆。

突然有硬物戳小洞，激得少年惊喘。

转过头看到史蒂夫正用那双深邃的眸子注视他，对他把注意力分给别人表示不满。

西伯利亚虎的手指动了动，小猫就受不住叫了出来——酥酥麻麻的陌生滋味还残留在花苞里，提醒他刚刚被队长亵玩的事实，又禁不住悄悄回味。

接着男人亲吻他的雌花，然后大肆舔弄花蒂——舌头舔过、摩擦花核、小幅度戳刺、嘴唇含住了吮吸。

巴基被性快感当头击中，措手不及，顾不得还有别人在，一下子又喘又叫，一声比一声高扬，叫得既甜蜜又委屈，像是随时会哭出来。

他仰着头、身体紧绷，感受到有什么东西随着高涨的情欲和快乐流了出去，紧接着花苞里传来水声。

他想起那些帐篷，想起里面姑娘的娇吟和外面听热闹的大兵。现在他成了帐篷里的姑娘，被男人玩弄得呻吟不止，而他的声音也会吸引不少人在外面徘徊，专门听他如何被操。

Steve抚摸他的头，揉一揉猫耳朵，安抚第一次做爱的小猫。

他的小猫在性爱之中两眼含泪楚楚可怜，圆乎乎的脸蛋透出玫瑰色，耳朵都塌下来——这副被欺负的模样勾得人食指大动。

小猫还在不知危险地叫床，声音嫩得能掐出水。

他的目光落到了两点红樱上，不觉喉咙干渴，吞了吞口水。靠近了与少年接吻，品尝粉红色嘴唇，手覆盖到了小巧的胸部上。

巴基所有的呻吟都被堵在了喉咙里，一只大手在胸前揉搓，手指掐住了乳粒，还有一只手握住了他的尾巴。

“差不多了。”

巴基看到史蒂夫腿间挺立的粗大性器，肿胀成深色，甚至有些狰狞，一眼便知道是如何的欲火焚身。

史蒂夫抓着他的大腿，保持分开的姿势，让水盈盈的私处最大限度地展示出来，硕大的阴茎抵住了粉嫩的开口，下一秒巨物就撑开了洞口插了进来。

小猫尖叫起来，在宽阔的后背又挠又抓，但坦克一般健硕的身体压住了他，让他动弹不得，两腿无法并拢。

他清晰地感受巨物入侵自己最私密之处，蘑菇头顶开娇羞闭合的处子地，边缘刮过每一寸内壁，粗大的柱身把甬道彻底撑开了，还在不停地深入，某些部分激得他直打哆嗦，带着奇妙的酸胀和满足感。

“太深了，不行……”

巴基本能地扭动身体，颤抖地向后退，却被那一双大手抓住脚踝拽了回来，再牢牢地按住了。

老虎被激怒了，抓着他一用力，猛然插入一大截。

“喵！”

史蒂夫蓝眼睛里燃烧着熊熊欲火，那眼神像是要把他一口吞了。他吐出沉重的粗喘，像是在用尽全力克制什么，肌肉一块块鼓胀，汗水沿着胸腹肌肉的纹理流淌而下。

小猫紧紧缠着体内的异物，不知是抗拒还是挽留，体内的器官迅速胀大了一圈，形状和鼓起的经络都能感受得清清楚楚。

“小家伙，你这么紧、这么美味……”

史蒂夫两手钳住他的腰，用力得像是要显出虎爪。阴茎缓慢抽出来，又立刻重重地捅回来，几下之后渐渐失控——老虎不顾小猫的哀求，开始大幅度进出处女地。

那一刻巴基的感官被颠覆了。

娇嫩的阴道被反复抽插，第一次承受这样的入侵，很快就流出了水。润滑之下每次摩擦都变得难耐又舒爽。

不等他适应，体内的异物就插得更深了，钝圆的顶端忽然刺进了一处敏感的软肉，瞬间引爆了一连串激烈的快感。不是摩擦阴道那种温柔的舒适，而是触电那样强烈的体验——刺激又甜蜜的愉悦感随着节奏从花心向上冲刺、喷涌而出，冲刷整个身体。

史蒂夫发觉他的变化，阴茎用力地插进去，在脆弱的花心快速戳刺。

巴基不得不大口大口喘息来适应越发高涨的性快感，在忍受不了的时候吐出震颤的呻吟，声音逐渐上扬。

没多久他的身体就汁水四溅。他看着巨物完全没入两腿之间，不但没有任何不适和阻碍，小洞反而吸得紧紧的，流淌出情动的淫液，让抽插更加顺利而舒服。

史蒂夫突然压下来，巨大的身躯把他整个身体都罩住了，两眼里是狂热的欲望，像是恢复了巨虎的模样，似乎随时都要爆发。

“不够、远远不够……”

过载的欢愉从私密下半身、从未涉足的身体深处源源不断地涌出。

他仰起头喵呜呜地哭叫，两手把床单都抓破了，而老虎还在下面不停插他的花心，越插越重，越插越快。

“史蒂夫、轻点……！”

快感超出了承受的极限，让他不得不哭着求饶，声音带着猫咪的奶气和软糯。猫耳都向后撇去，被老虎一口叼住，示威似的咬了咬，强制他顺从。

小猫示弱地喵呜了一声，哭得更可怜了。

突然一只手捏住了他的尾巴根。

“喵——！”

小猫哭着尖叫。

“不——尾巴不要……！”

他无暇顾及那是谁的手，只感受到一道道电流流过整个身体，带出一路火花，在大脑交汇，眼前闪过白光。

他努力想要喘息，但过度的快感让呼吸卡在喉咙里，只是徒劳地张嘴。

前所未有的欢愉在体内激烈蒸腾。他感觉有什么东西从阴茎流出，而且随着男人一下下戳刺敏感带还在小口小口流淌，他跟着一次又一次体验到高潮的窒息感。雌花更是湿得一塌糊涂，体液一滴滴落到了床单上。

他的队长的英俊面容变得模糊，经过漫长的几秒之后又再次聚焦。

他意识到这一切丑态都被暗恋的队长尽收眼底，不要说他刚刚被操爽了的表情。

小猫耳朵都垮了下去。

史蒂夫俯下身温柔地含住了少年的嘴唇，爱抚之中巴基不再窘迫，主动勾住心爱之人的脖子与之唇舌缠绵，享受无间的亲密感。

史蒂夫刚刚找到了小猫身体内的妙处，并不会这样轻易放过他。

他一边向内里顶进去、用粗圆的蘑菇头研磨那道缝隙，一边在欲望的驱使下抓住了一侧的胸部，随后没轻没重地挤压乳肉、用拇指蹭过乳尖。

小猫不停摇头、发出“咪—咪—”的哭叫声，纤细的身子扭来扭去。而老虎不许身下的伴侣逃跑，一下下挺进深处的诱人地带，要老老实实接纳自己的种子。

他把灼热的吐息喷到小猫的颈窝里，又用虎牙示威地咬一咬，留下占有的标志。

动物本能让小猫立刻不动了，敞着腿乖乖接纳虎的入侵和占领，每顶到肉缝一下就抖一下，从喉咙里溢出断断续续的哭音。

于是史蒂夫加快速度，恶意地用力顶弄在花心里的那条肉缝。

上一次高潮的余波还没有平复，激烈的快感骤然爆炸，小猫翻白眼尖叫，快活得欲仙欲死，史蒂夫的面容都在眼泪里变模糊。

进攻之下肉缝越来越湿润，喷出小股小股的汁液，同时慢慢敞开——身体的变化和过载的欢愉令他产生一丝恐慌，巴基像溺水之人抓住浮木一般攀住了史蒂夫壮硕的身体，却让男人更顺利地破开了密处，在柔嫩紧致的宫口凶狠抽插。

小家伙在强烈又鲜明的快感中失去了声音，张着嘴、舌头微微探出，却发不出任何音节。他在极致高潮中爽得剧烈抽搐，巅峰一波未平一波又起，不给他任何喘息的机会，刚刚品尝过一次美妙的高峰，又立刻袭来新一轮舒爽的窒息感。

史蒂夫抓着他的大腿，狠狠撞击了几下，插进了宫口里，在甬道收紧的一刻达到了高潮，射进了少年的子宫里。

他抽出来之后年轻的队长迫不及待地接过来，抱过软软的身体，看到红润的小洞还流精液，红着脸对他说“抱歉”然后就插进去。

巴基还没有从绝顶的余韵中恢复过来，小洞就再次被填满了，精液和汁水让插入变得格外顺畅，甬道被完全填满，酸胀又敏感。

Steve整个身体压下来，黑影笼罩了他，看上去也处在自制力崩溃的边缘，忍耐到了极限。

“巴基，你里面真、真……”年轻的队长羞红了脸，没有继续说。

他尝试慢慢律动，但迅速被美妙的体验和与挚爱结合的兴奋冲破了界限，开始追逐快乐，没多久小猫就被欺负得双眼含泪，可怜巴巴的叫床，那样子要多可爱有多可爱。

巴基疲惫的身体在性爱中渐渐复苏，又重新点燃了情欲，性那种美妙的感觉在金毛犬的抽插中渐渐冒头，舒服得难以言喻，不由得配合年轻队长的动作，享受生理上的快乐。

与老虎霸道的攻城略地不同，金毛犬在床上是展示出的是似火的热情，好像有用不完的活力。

他将小猫翻过来，让他跪趴好，从后面进入，这个姿势让他更容易用力，就像骑上了一匹小马，就像在草原上放肆奔跑。

他学得飞快，掌握了节奏，一次比一次深。

经过史蒂夫的开发，小猫的花心顺服了许多，几乎熟透了，尝过了高潮的甜头之后，甬道主动吸着异物向花心撞击，诱惑着探索最深处的秘境。

Steve轻而易举地将龟头撞进去再抽出，律动之间带出淋漓花汁。

巴基不得不像雌兽在野外交媾那样撅起屁股承受大型犬的进犯，两手紧紧抓着床单，在床上留下一道道抓痕。

年轻的队长看见少年线条优美的后背、跟着节奏一抖一抖的猫耳，还有屁股上无力垂下的尾巴。

他近乎贪婪地、不厌其烦地舔吻猫咪的耳朵、后颈、肩膀和后背，舔得每一处都湿漉漉的。同时嗅小猫的气味，满意地闻到对方身上开始浮现自己的味道。

软绵绵的猫叫声满足了雄性征服伴侣的心理，给了他莫大的鼓励。

他在小猫不足一握细腰上摸了一把，然后就两手握紧了——就像抓住了小马的缰绳——紧接着尽情驰骋，像在云霄自由奔腾、向高处的天堂冲刺，没多久就完全失控，进入佳境。

高强度冲撞下，巴基抖得更厉害了。深处的花心越来越痒，他要承受不住了，又只能乖乖地任由大金毛犬压住自己为所欲为。

罗杰斯坐到了他面前，他泪汪汪看着这头雄狮，鼻腔里全是雄狮占有配偶的气味。

罗杰斯捏住小猫的下巴，一边饶有兴味的欣赏猫耳少年圆眼大睁的模样，一边拇指抹去泪水，再揉弄嘴唇，直到牙齿放开，拇指顺势压了进去，被口腔含住了。

巴基看到罗杰斯湛蓝的双眼正像两颗燃烧的冰，带着近乎狰狞的欲望。

“你美极了，小东西。”

他说，手指在嘴里抚摸过湿滑的内壁和牙齿、拨弄小舌头。

巴基看到他的眼底有被压抑的享受和渴望——不是刚刚出现，而是压抑了几个月、甚至好几年。

正当他晕乎乎沉浸在这种兼具欲火和爱意的目光中，门外响起了大兵们脚步声和窃笑声，惊得他炸毛，闭紧了嘴巴。

罗杰斯立时对门外吼一声咆哮，那货真价实的狮吼令人心惊胆战，门外偷听的人落荒而逃。

罗杰斯转回来捧着他的脸，眼神再次变得柔情似水，手掌抚摸他的头，轻声道:“别怕，我在。”

此时身后重重一捅，激得巴基两腿发抖、下意识地皱眉忍耐什么。

罗杰斯专注凝望他，把那淫荡的样子尽收眼底。

他的目光聚焦于湿润的粉红色嘴巴，指头繁复摩挲，感受唇瓣的柔软和口腔的湿热，接着将自己的性器捅了进去。

那湿滑和温热感瞬间包裹上来，令人如在天堂。

小猫惊慌的样子令他的性器又胀大了几分。

罗杰斯凝视巴基——明明脸蛋纯洁可爱，粉嫩嘴唇却含住了男人的性器；而少年幼嫩的脸上又时不时浮现出正享受性爱的情色。

这种对比形成强烈的视觉冲击，好似背德的罪恶和沸腾的性欲交织混合，加上爱情的助燃剂，最终化作肆虐的山火。罗杰斯更深地捅进小猫的嘴里，一下下抽插，狂野地泄欲和占领。

那巨物在嘴里又变大了，快要含不下了，巴基呜咽了几声，就尝试笨拙地吮吸罗杰斯的阴茎。

巴基仰起头注视罗杰斯——灯光从头顶洒下来，男人身上的肌肉像一道道山峦，一块块光影分明，带着希腊石雕的美感和气势。

他卖力地吸，罗杰斯就不由得皱眉，吐出满足的叹息，喘息声一次比一次重，雄伟的胸膛一起一伏，性感得无以复加。

不像之前被老虎操得浑身无力、被快感冲击得晕头转向，这个方法让他有余裕观察罗杰斯，从而能够尝试掌控节奏。

能让喜欢的男人在自己身上有美好的体验，巴基心中免不了小小的得意。

Steve不甘于被冷落，俯下身压在小猫的身子上，前胸贴上少年的后背，更紧密的感受小小身体的震颤。金毛犬对着小猫的后颈舔吻啃咬，手掐住了胸部，兴奋地玩弄娇小弹嫩的肉团。那种手感给他带来一阵惊喜，处男好像发现了宝藏，用单纯的声音问道:

“这里这么鼓，是不是有奶呢?”

巴基刹那红了脸，想要骂醒大金毛犬，然而嘴里还含着狮子的性器，只能呜呜摇头。

刚才不知羞耻的话语打破了某种界限，金毛犬鼓起勇气，继续道:

“这样多揉一揉，就会有奶了……你看，是不是更涨了?”

手上玩弄的力度却在增加，好像真的要玩出乳汁。

另一边狮子不许少年逃脱，一手插进他的头发里，宽大的手掌揉弄趴下去的猫耳。

狮子和金毛犬似乎在争夺小猫的注意力，Steve不甘示弱，突然叼住了后颈，含住了吮吸，手指则捏住了小猫的尾巴根。

他感到身下人一阵一阵的战栗，便知道自己找对了地方，左手按摩尾巴根，右手捏胸部。

Steve凑到猫耳旁边，舔了几下，对三角形耳朵吹了一口热气，惊喜地说:

“巴基，有奶了，快要出来了——”

Steve两手都放到小猫的胸前大力揉搓。

与此同时花心再次受到狂热的进攻，一时汁水四溅，巴基受不住性爱的冲击，两腿无力，几乎撑不住身体，像溺水一样仰起头，所有放荡或痛苦的表情都被狮子一览无余，一时间无处可逃。

狮子不但没有怜香惜玉，反而皱紧了眉，像是在忍耐什么，将阴茎更深地插进他的嘴里。

而他的老虎队长正盯着他被享用的模样自慰，露骨的眼神像是有实体一般抚摸他的身体。

“你看，快出来了——要流出来——”

在Steve充满暗示的声音下，巴基羞得整个身体都着了火，似乎真的有东西快要从乳头溢出来。

“巴基，真的出奶了——”

粗糙的手指突然在乳头上一掐——

小猫猛地一瑟缩，高潮趁机从异常麻痒的胸部炸裂、美妙的滋味从金毛犬正在操弄的花心喷薄而出。

他前后两张嘴都大张着，都在被史蒂夫猛操，身体不受控制地抽搐颤抖，迎接更多的疼爱。

初次做爱的金毛犬听到小猫压抑的呜呜声，感受包裹他的甬道骤然吸紧，他用力抽动几下就和小猫一同高潮，顶进了湿滑的肉缝里射精。

过了一会儿他才迟钝地意识到那是子宫口，不由得又羞又兴奋，尾巴竖起来，摇个不停。

巴基躺在床上，身上全是雄性体液和指痕——他的胸部又鼓又涨，像女孩子那样凸起来，满是被玩弄的红痕。下面那张嘴被摩擦得非常红润，像合不拢似的微微张开，还流着白色精液。

一种羞耻感从心底泛起，小猫全身都透出玫瑰色。

狮子躺下了，将他搂进了怀里。接吻的时候那些胡子刮过下巴，向下亲吻则摩擦皮肤——嘴唇湿热的触感和细小的痛痒感结合在一起，起初他痒得想笑，没多久就痒得直喘。

金毛犬重新贴上来，恋恋不舍地在小猫的后背、肩膀和颈窝闻闻舔舔，大尾巴欢快地来回摇摆。

罗杰斯重新把小身子搂进怀里，让被玩弄得鼓胀的两个小乳鸽贴紧自己的胸肌，紧实的小屁股被他握在手掌里。他爱不释手，一摸再摸，时不时拍一巴掌，让富有弹性的肉球在手掌中抖动。

“休息差不多了。”

随后大手五指张开，握住了大腿根再向外分开，性器抵住了洞口，蓄势待发。

小家伙感受到两根粗壮的阴茎抵住自己的下半身——金毛犬的正在大腿根磨蹭——不由得瑟瑟发抖，耳朵都垮了下去。

然而小猫懂得如何利用任何一个史蒂夫的弱点，于是故意装作可怜巴巴的样子，趴在狮子的胸肌上说道:

“Daddy，不要了。”

猫尾巴缠上罗杰斯的手腕尝试撒娇。

狮子抚摸他的头发和猫耳朵，挑起一边的眉毛。

“你打算怎么补偿我?”

罗杰斯嘴上问道，但仍然用钝圆的蘑菇头蹭雌花的开口，捅进去一点又抽出来，然后再次戳开湿滑的洞口，动了动又抽出来。

“啊、不、不行……”

“怎么不说了?我听着呢。”

反复的戳弄之下，小洞恢复了敏感度，流出更多淫液，很快就响起了水声。

小猫耳朵垮下去，脸蛋憋得通红，瞪着水汪汪的圆眼睛，对他挥舞爪子。

“你、你犯规——”

狮子眯起眼睛，阴茎猛然插进去，径直捅到了宫口。

巴基立刻软成一团棉花，再也没有余力从容和装假。

狮子熟练地揉弄尾巴根安抚他，感受到小猫的花心又流出来水，饥渴地裹住他的蘑菇头。

他尽量轻柔地顶弄，用顶端摩擦敏感的宫口，满意地感受到巴基的战栗，细小的甬道一下子把他含住了。

小猫的脸上再次泛起情欲的潮红，用细嫩柔软的喵呜声叫床。

狮子逐渐加速，很快就丢掉一切自制力，放纵全部欲望在小猫身上驰骋，专门进攻子宫入口。

没多久巴基就在他怀里爽得翻白眼，满脸迷醉，小猫舌微微探出。

小家伙因为极高的快感而一阵阵抽搐，呻吟都变得断断续续。罗杰斯盯着他的脸，一下下把自己往深处送，更用力蹂躏花心。花心像是被揉碎的鲜花，终于不堪玩弄，喷出了花汁。

在润滑和吸紧之下，罗杰斯一挺腰将整根都插进甬道。

少年浑身都处在高潮之中，子宫口好像变成了一张湿滑的小嘴，紧紧裹住了他的蘑菇头，一阵阵吮吸，罗杰斯爽得吐了一口气，在小猫的阴道里疯狂射精。

余韵之后，小猫抚摸自己圆圆的小腹——因为贪食而微微鼓起——里面热乎乎的，装满了三个史蒂夫的种子。

猫能够同时怀上不同雄性的后代，不知道这一次会是什么情况。

他这个犹如怀孕的动作刺激了三个健壮的成年雄性。

西伯利亚虎忍耐到了极限，躺到了巴基的身后，壮实的胸肌紧紧贴到了后背，那双大手在屁股上使劲揉了几下就掰开了他的臀瓣，粗长的性器抵住了后面的开口，尝试进入。

小猫吓得尾巴都炸了毛，四肢扑腾想要逃离。

“不要、会坏掉——”

狮子老虎强有力的臂膀箍住了少年的细腰，把他按在原地承受一切。

“没事的，你能做到。”史蒂夫安慰他，却一口咬住他头顶的猫耳，用猫科动物的方式让他听话。

“喵呜——！”

猫咪的本能让少年不再挣扎，史蒂夫的巨物借机缓慢地挤进狭窄的后穴。

巴基脆弱地哭泣，下意识挥出了爪子，在罗杰斯的肩上划出三道血痕。

心上人的血让他立时没了气势，猫耳都塌了下去。小猫马上收了爪子，凑过去帮罗杰斯舔肩上的伤口，舔得委委屈屈，可怜兮兮地乞求原谅。

水汪汪的绿眼睛让狮子又硬了一分。

金毛犬和老虎立刻投来嫉妒的目光。

史蒂夫抓着少年的腰就操进去，整根没入狭窄的小穴。

巴基立刻趴在狮子的肩头小声啜泣，一边哭一边不忘帮忙舔伤口。

两个男人将小猫夹在中间，紧密地贴在一起，然后同时操他。

“喵呜呜呜……！”

两个私密的洞都被插满了，开发过和未开发的敏感带都被粗暴地疼爱——老虎撞击前列腺，而狮子霸占雌花，产生双倍的冲力和欢愉。

原本饱涨的酸胀全正汩汩化成了甜蜜的滋味，然后又变成剧烈而尖锐的麻痒感，竟然成为一种超乎想象的舒服感觉。少年想要咬牙忍耐，又因为太过舒爽而呻吟，几分钟就承受不住了，叫床就变成了哭叫。哪知越是哭泣哀求越是激起兽欲，反而被按在原地，承受更多的冲击。

史蒂夫吐出沉重的喘息，两手揉搓胸前娇小的肉团，猛烈地操了几下后放开了。

然后老虎看向了自慰的金毛犬，抬起了巴基的一条腿，向他展示汁水横流的花苞。

刹那，金毛犬的眼神变了，眼睛直直盯着那朵正被疼爱的雌花，吞了吞口水。

“对不起，巴基，我控制不住……”他充满羞愧地道歉，但仍然爬了过来，用完全勃起的阴茎堵住了花道，加入盛宴。

“不、不要！”

小猫挣扎着尝试逃跑，但在狮子老虎的力量之下，两腿只能保持大张的姿势，身子动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着金毛犬插进自己的雌花。

小洞被完全撑开，被迫吞下两根性器。然而这一过程竟然没有半点痛苦，敏感得直打哆嗦。

“瞧瞧你这贪吃的小嘴，都完全吃下去了。”罗杰斯说，逗弄小猫。

史蒂夫右手伸下去按摩抓弄湿漉漉的外阴，手指拨开肉唇，完全贴合在湿淋淋的花苞上，仅用两根手指捻住了能让小猫高潮的花蒂，突然狠命地摩擦震动。

巴基双眼失神。

史蒂夫左手掐住了尾巴根，揉捏之下小洞止不住地流淌淫液。而罗杰斯接手了小猫的胸部，用另一手撸动阴茎。

三个人一起律动，调整好节奏，配合得天衣无缝。

刚刚戳到花心引出阵阵电流似的刺激，紧接着又是前列腺激起一股酥麻，与此同时按摩花蒂和阴茎产生销魂蚀骨的滋味——巴基迅速迷失其中，时而激烈得尖叫、时而舒爽得哽咽、时而快活得眼冒金星。

酝酿高潮的滋味如此甜美迷人，两张小嘴都贪婪地吸着异物，渴求更多的疼爱。

三个人正在兴头上，察觉了小猫身体的变化，一时欲火更旺，动作更加凶狠粗暴。

尾巴根、前列腺、宫口、花蒂、阴茎一同被照顾到，五重截然相异的快感叠加交织，好似蓄满了水的山湖，早已到达了临界点，波浪还在不停给摇摇欲坠的大坝施压，极限每分每秒都承受煎熬和挑战，随时都可能决堤。

他快要不行了——再也受不了了——

同时击中几个敏感点的瞬间，山洪决堤——所有积攒的快乐在这一刻炸裂，洪水呼啸着奔腾而下，极致的高潮和潮吹同时爆发，爆发得格外漫长，似乎永远也释放不完。而三个史蒂夫还在强有力地顶弄，激发更多快感，将他维持在巅峰。

超乎极限的高潮和潮吹让他崩溃地哭叫，淫水止不住地喷溅，一股接一股，湿透了床褥。

罗杰斯火上浇油地在屁股上拍了一巴掌，逗弄他:

“瞧瞧你，都尿床了。”

小猫羞得哽咽一声，哆嗦着又高潮一次。

小猫哭泣的模样让Steve把持不住，最先射在里面，然后是罗杰斯。

濒临绝顶的刹那史蒂夫一口叼住小猫的后颈，把虎的标记和气味留在巴基身上，接着在小穴深处剧烈射精。结束之后才松开牙齿，满意地舔红红的牙印。

小猫两腿之间一塌糊涂，合都合不拢，两处蜜洞向外流着白浊，身上是浓浓的雄性气味。

少年累得晕晕乎乎，闭着眼睛往温暖的地方钻。

罗杰斯亲了亲巴基的脸就起身离开。

他空出的位置立刻被Steve补上了。

他看看大金毛心满意足地把小猫抱在怀里，去舔巴基的胸口，一条金色大尾巴摇得欢实——倒是那头西伯利亚虎，牢牢地抱着巴基的腰，不肯让步分毫。

他并不生气，作为最年长的一个，他必须比那两个要更理智。所以他选择去准备洗澡水，等一下和他的小猫一起洗澡。

end


End file.
